¡Seré papá!
by To Wonderland
Summary: Está en mi versión de cómo James Potter se entera de que será padre. - Hola hijo, soy tú padre, por Merlín nunca creí poder amar algo que aún no he visto o tocado, pero el simple hecho de saber que estás aquí... Me fascina- Susurro acariciando mi vientre- Sabes eres el fruto del amor de tú madre y mío- Dijo besando mi vientre. JK Rowling personajes, historia mía.


Sonreí con nerviosismo al entrar a la habitación, hace una hora se habían ido, Sirius y Remus, quienes habían aceptado nuestra invitación, a Peter no lo habían encontrado por lo que no pudo asistir.

Suspire al ver a mi marido, mi marido que bien se escuchaba eso, nunca creí poder ser tan feliz, a pesar de que estábamos en plena guerra, me sentía tranquila, fuerte y protegida a su lado, y sé que con nadie más me gustaría estar. Él siempre me amó por quién era, sin importarle que fuera una hija de muggles o sangre sucia como me llamaban, recordé cuando Petunia me había dicho en el funeral de mis padres que era un fenómeno, que era una rara en casa y también era rara en Hogwarts, pues en ninguna era como los demás, y en ese momento le di la razón sin darme cuenta de que, James Potter estaba detrás de mí.

_- Tienes razón, Lily ni aquí ni en Hogwarts es como las demás, Lily es única, pues ella es inteligente, hermosa, fuerte, valiente, desinteresada, poderosa, bondadosa y dulce, y eso es algo que casi nadie tiene en conjunto, es por eso que en verdad ella no es como los demás, y es... por eso que me enamoré de ella- Lo mire en los ojos abiertos al escuchar todo lo dicho por él, Petunia está igual que yo, pero por diferentes motivos, "maldito par de fenómenos" susurro antes de marcharse con Vernon, la morsa embarazada de su prometido._

_Lo mire sonrojada y sin saber que decir, si bien no era la primera vez que decía cosas tan lindas sobre mí, hoy todos y cada una creí._

_- Permíteme ser tú familia, Lily, yo te cuidaré, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que en verdad he madurado y que es verdad lo que le dije a tú hermana, yo te quiero- Susurro tomando mi mano. Yo mire su mano sin saber que decir, sabía que James había cambiado y me sentía en verdad cómoda con él, hoy sería nuestra primer cita, después de tanto tiempo negándome a sentir algo por James acepté, pero dos días después le cancele por el asesinato de mis padres a manos de mortÍfagos. Yo lo mire a ese mar avellana antes de asentir, en verdad lo necesitaba, en verdad quería estar con él, no hubo necesidad de besos o palabras, sabía que estábamos juntos y que este era el inicio de todo._

- Ve aquí hermosa- Palmeo con su mano la cama, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero aun así camine hacia él y me senté en sus piernas a pesar de mi corto vestido blanco- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó acercándome a su cuerpo.

- Recordé nuestra primera cita- Susurre dejándome abrazar por él, al escuchar esto me apretó más fuerte- Esa en la que le dijiste esas cosas maravillosas sobre mí a Petunia.

- Todo lo que dije era verdad, amor, y sí me preguntaran ahora mismo contestaría muchísimas cosas más- Respondió besando mi hombro al descubierto, yo con mis manos tomé su rostro.

- Gracias por haber cumplido todas y cada una de las cosas que me prometiste en todos estos años- Susurre besando con suavidad sus labios, mientras James bajaba el cierre de mi vestido.

- Tendría que ser yo quién te tendría que agradecer, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te amo tanto, Lily Potter- Reí con felicidad al escuchar estás últimas palabras, amaba como se escuchaba Lily Potter y eso nunca cambiaría, yo era la esposa de James Potter, él rompecorazones, jugador estrella, bromista, auror entre otras más. Pero él era más que esos títulos, él era quién sin pensarlo daría la vida por los que ama, él es un fiel amigo, así como también es fiel a sus ideales, él es aquel hombre perseverante que lucho incluso contra el mismo por mi amor, también era extremadamente dulce, atento, amoroso conmigo, sí eso no me decía quién era él no sé qué sí lo haría por eso lo sabía, él sería un excelente padre.

- James- Me queje sonriendo al darme cuenta que ya me había quitado el vestido y había puesto en un sólo hombro mi largo cabello mientras que en el otro se divertía besándolo.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sonriente- Aún me falta cumplir una- Se defendió.

- ¿Así cuál?- Pregunté confundida.

- No recuerdas yo te dije que cuando nos casáramos tendríamos nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch- Solté una carcajada al escucharlo.

- Como olvídalo, duraste dos meses con eso.

_- Oye Evans, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_- No, Potter, entiéndelo, prefiero salir con el calamar gigante._

_- Evans, ¿Cómo esperas que tengamos nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch sí sigues negándote?- Preguntó gritando._

_- Púdrete, Potter- Susurre con furia._

- Nunca supe que tenía el calamar gigante que no tuviera yo- James hizo un puchero, él me lleno de ternura.

- Nada, mi amor, nada- Afirme besando la comisura de sus labios.- James- Pedí al sentir como besaba mi cuello.

- ¿Sí, amor?- Respondió sin descuidar su tarea.

- Hoy fui a San Mungo de camino al trabajo- Solté haciendo que él dejará su tarea y me mirará preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Yo te pude haber acompañado cariño, ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Todo está bien?- Sonreí con ternura al ver lo preocupado por mí y todavía me preguntaban porque lo amaba.

- No te quise preocupar, me hicieron unos estudios- Contesté.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Tiene cura?- Interrogo- Podemos buscar otras opciones, podemos ir a los hospitales muggles, ¿Es mortal?- Esto último lo pregunto con la voz vacilante.

- Cura, lo que se dice cura no, pero en once años con siete meses se irá a Hogwarts, vamos a ser papás, James, vamos a tener un bebé- Dije con rapidez.

- Yo te puedo dar mi corazón, como en esa película que me hiciste ver, cuando la muchacha estaba grave y su marido le da su corazón a cambio de que ella vi...- Paro su parloteo y me miro estupefacto, así como también miro mi vientre aún plano.- ¿Seré papá?- Asentí con una sonrisita- ¡Voy a ser papá!- Grito eufórico mientras me besaba y me apretaba, se levantó de la cama y me alzó al vuelo, mientras reía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Seré tío, seré tío!- Mira a Sirius quién se encontraba en la puerta estupefacto.

- ¡Black!- Grite escondiéndome cobra James ya que sólo estaba en ropa interior.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí perro sarnoso?- Preguntó James- ¿Qué no te habías ido con Remus?

- Sí, pero olvide las llaves del departamento y cuando volví escuche que habrá un mini cornamenta- Sonrió abrazándonos sin importarle como estaba vestida.

- Largo de aquí, Black- Gruñí.

- Pero que humor, en serio que las hormonas vuelven muy sensibles a las mujeres- Comentó Sirius- Bien me voy para que festejen, pero antes... ¿Seré yo el padrino cierto?

- Acaso hay otro- Respondió mi marido sonriendo, no hacía falta hablarlo sabíamos que Sirius lo cuidaría y protegería con su vida en caso de que a James o a mí nos ocurriera algo- Pero ahora vete, o cambiare de opinión.

* * *

- Te amo, mi pelirroja- Susurro James acariciando mi piel descubierta, en verdad habíamos celebrado la próxima llegada del pequeño Potter, pero ahora estábamos acostados mimándonos.

- También te amo James, más de lo que nunca creí capaz de amar- Bostece después de besar su pecho descubierto.

- Descansa cielo- Habló en voz baja James antes de besar mi coronilla.

* * *

Me desperté al sentir un movimiento en la cama así como unas manos demasiado conocidas en mi vientre y después una voz, por lo que no hice ningún movimiento.

- Hola hijo, soy tú padre, por Merlín nunca creí poder amar algo que aún no he visto o tocado, pero el simple hecho de saber que estás aquí... Me fascina- Susurro acariciando mi vientre- Sabes eres el fruto del amor de tú madre y mío- Dijo besando mi vientre- Esa pequeña y delicada pelirroja de la que estás dentro es tú madre la mujer más importante en mi vida y la persona que más amo en el mundo... Aunque ahora que sé que estás aquí, tú y ella están en el primer lugar, te contaré un secreto, sabes el día que conocí a tú madre fue sin duda uno de los mejores días de mi vida, la conocí en el callejón Diagón, ella se encontraba en la tienda de libros con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, Lily iba con un hermoso vestido blanco, ahora que lo pienso, los tres mejores días de mi vida estaba presenté tú madre con un vestido blanco, cuando la conocí, cuando nos casamos y... Hoy, bien retomando, tú madre se veía espectacular, era un ángel, hubieras visto su rostro bañado de luz, excitación y emoción, estaba hojeando el libro de historia de la magia su favorito, ella no me vio verla, pero tú abuela sí, y ella me sonrió, estoy segura que ella sabía que me quedaría con su hija, era el destino, así que Harry debes tú buscar a tú alma gemela como yo, y cuando la encuentres luchar por no alejarte de ella, aunque tengo que advertirle algo, las pelirrojas son la fortaleza, pero a su vez la mayor debilidad de un Potter.- Término sonriente.

- Así que, ¿Harry?- Pregunté acariciando su cabello, James me sonrió como un pequeño tras un regaño de su madre.

- ¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó.

- Me encanta, cielo, pero aún no sabemos que será puede ser una niña, y a todo esto, ¿De dónde salió el hombre de Harry?- Afirme.

- No podía dormir entonces comencé a pensar en nombres y llegó el de Harry, lo presiento sé que será un niño, y sí llegase a ser una pequeña pelirroja le podremos llamar Harriet- Solté una carcajada al escuchar esto último.

- Yo también creo que será un niño, Harry James Potter, me gusta.- Confesé.

- ¿A ti también te gusta verdad, Harry?- Le preguntó a mi vientre para luego poner la cabeza de él y asentir.

- Sí, dice Harry que sí le gusta- James sonrió.

* * *

- ¿James sigues despierto?- Pregunté.

- Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes algún antojo?- Interrogo.

- No, es sólo que...- Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Presionó.

- ¿Y sí no llegó a ser buena madre? ¿Y sí le pasa algo? No me lo perdonaría nunca, tengo miedo- Lloré, en su hombro, mientras el me abrazaba.

- Yo también tengo miedo, y las mismas dudas que tú, pero yo no dudo de que serás una gran madre, la mejor de todas, y los protegeré siempre, Lils, no dejare que nadie los lastimé- Prometió- Yo daría mi vida por ustedes sin pensarlo, amor, los protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario, sobre mi cadáver tendrán que pasar para poder tocarlos. Así que no hay porque tener miedo, estaremos bien.

- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Me promete que Harry vivirá? ¿Que él sí tendrá una vida?- Pregunté.

- Tendrá una familia, conocerá el amor, él tendrá una vida, será feliz - Prometió con tal seguridad que mi piel se enchino.

- Te amo, Potter- Susurre embriagada de amor, porque no importaba el futuro, sino el ahora y ahora estaba con mi familia, no importaba cuántos mortÍfagos había allá fuera, no importaban ya los años que había rechazado a James, no importa ahora no tener a Petunia o a Severus... Porque cada una de las decisiones nos definía en algo más allá que mortífagos o magos de la orden, fenómenos o normales, a mí mis decisiones me llevaron a ser fiel a mis principios, a la amistad y al amor, porque al final de tú vida esto es _lo único que importa._

* * *

_Lo se, lo se, no suelo escribir de esta pareja, pero a decir verdad de Harry Potter es mi favorita, así que diganme que les pareció, un beso._

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

_**L. Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


End file.
